We've Melt With This
We've Melt With This 'is an HTFF episode. Plot Angie and Quartz are seen entering a coffeehouse, thinking about getting something to eat and drink. They are met by the servant of the building, being Stretchy, and gets their orders and gets working on them right away. A few minutes later the two are seen sitting in their seats together enjoying their drinks, while Angie places her sphere on a nearby table in front of her. Quartz begins relaxing in his seat while drinking and puts his feet on top of of the table, accidentally making the sphere fall off of it, rolling towards the table. Angie begins opening her eyes and notices the sphere rolling away, becoming horrified and chases after it, confusing Quartz for a second before following her as well, with the sphere tripping Caffeine and impaling his head through the straw of his cup full of coffee. The sphere bursts through the glass door and through the road, and slowly rolls towards Crafty, who begins noticing his curiously. Looking around her, she starts grinning and grabs the sphere and runs through the road, only to be smashed into by a truck and sent through the wall of a house and smashing through an oven, with the sphere she’s holding begins melting all over her, killing her instantly. Chef Meow walks on-screen and sees the inside of his broken oven, shocked to see a golden statue of Crafty inside of it, and begins calling the police. Angie and Quartz burst out of the coffeehouse, noticing a swarm of police cars driving towards a house with a huge hole burst through a wall, and run inside of it, noticing Chef Meow, Savaughn and a golden covered statue of Crafty stuck inside of the even, causing Angie to gasp. She attempts to reach it, but Savaughn prevents her from doing so, wanting to do it himself for safety mesaures, and begins pulling it out with his bare hands, only for the oven to suddenly explode, killing Chef Meow and Savaughn instantly, leaving Angie slightly charred, staring at the charred remains and the golden statue. Quartz runs up to her and helps her up, looking at the golden statue, wondering what Angie will be able to do with it. He helps her pick the statue up and bring it towards her house, planning on doing something with it the next day, while Quartz heads back towards his house, while Angie begins going to sleep while the statue is leaning on a cabinet. Angie wakes up the next morning and gets out of her bed, clumsily tripping over the statue, forgetting that her sphere has been transformed into one in the first place. She walks outside, struggling to pull her statue out through the door, so it doesn’t end up getting in the wrong hands. The scene cuts to Angie dragging the golden statue up a hill, considering to decapitate it and do something with the rest of the body so it’ll be less stressful to carry, until tripping on a pebble in the middle of the sidewalk and loses grip of the statue, causing it to slide down, as well as the pebble, causing her to chase it. Senior is seen walking towards his museum until the statue slowly slides towards him, and becomes intrigued with it, thinking he can put it up for display in the museum, and begins sliding it towards it, only for the pebble to hit him directly in the eye, knocking him over and tripping over a nearby handrail, suddenly decapitating him when falling on it. The pebble ricochets back towards the statue and causes it to fall over the staircase and shatter, leaving some of the limbs and head scattered across the ground. Sniffles is seen driving an ambulance nearby the incident while carrying a limbless Leif, and notices the limbs laying on the ground, giving him an idea, grabbing them with a net and driving off. A few minutes later Angie arrives in the location, finding the torso and head, grabbing them both, but realizing the limbs aren’t anywhere, then seeing the ambulance driving away from her, and chases after it. A few hours later, Leif wakes up to Sniffles screwing the golden limbs onto him, and gets off of the chair, thanking him for helping him with the limb replacement and shakes his hand, and attempts to push the door out of the operating room, only for it to swing back in the other direction and slam into Sniffles, knocking the too into a drawer full of scalpels, impaling them and crushing each other into the wall. Angie is shown to burst through the hospital and go upstairs, Noticing a group of people running towards the operating room, and follows them, entering the room as well, seeing the golden limbs spread all over the room, and quickly grab them and run out of the hospital. Arriving home, not sure of what to do with the golden statue parts, she gets an idea and takes them, driving towards Quartz’s gift shop, where he happens to be there, and asks if he can do anything with him except for the head, which she wants to keep as a memory of her sphere. He agrees to help her out and takes the golden statue parts and drives them away, later arriving in the middle of a forest, and sets up a massive campfire, throwing them in it, causing it to melt, then drives away, with the fire later extinguishing. What he doesn’t realize is that the now-liquid golden statue starts running towards a downhill river, spreading towards a resting Aisya, who has her feet dipped inside of it, only for the golden liquid to spread inside of it, reaching Aisya’s feet, confusing her, only for a nearby tree to suddenly start tipping and crush her under the river, with the episode cutting to black once the tree reaches the extent of Aisya’s point of view. Moral ''"The only true gold you own is a heart made of gold." Deaths *Caffeine’s head and brain is impaled through a straw. *Crafty has Angie’s golden sphere melted on top of her inside of an oven, turning her into a golden statue. *Savaughn and Chef Meow are killed inside of an oven explosion. *Senior is decapitated by a handrail. *Leif and Sniffles are impaled by scalpels and are crushed into a hospital wall. *Aisya is crushed under a river by a tree and drowns beneath it. '''(off-screen) Trivia *This is a rare instance where a starring character dies fairly early in the episode. *The title is a pun to the phrase "we've dealt with this". *Crafty's death is similar to Paws' death in Paw O' Gold. **The episode was actually what gave the creator of this episode the idea to create it. Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes